Jaded
by Karen13
Summary: Hermione está chateada e Rony não sabe a causa disso e nem quem a está chateando. Mas talvez essa pessoa esteja mais próxima do que ele pensa... Songfic com música do Aerosmith.


- Francamente, será que você não entende nada do que eu digo, Rony?

Essa era a forma dela tratá-lo, sempre. Mandona, com seu jeito de "sabe-tudo", mas ele gostava dela mesmo assim. Às vezes parecia tão adulta, que ele até se sentia pequeno diante de tanta maturidade... Mas outras vezes, era apenas uma criança. A criança que ele conheceu... Que se chateava com qualquer coisa...

_hey jaded u got your mama's style but you're yesterday's child to me _

(ei, chateada você tem o jeito da mamãe mas você é a mesma criança de ontem para mim)

Tão inteligente, tão esperta. Sempre na biblioteca procurando livros... Mas será que era isso mesmo que ela procurava? Até nas aulas ela não tinha mais aquele brilho nos olhos, parecia tão... chateada... Talvez o que ela procurasse fosse o mesmo que ele...

_so jaded u think that's where it's at but is that where it's sposta b_

(tão chateada você acha que sabe onde está mas o que você procura está aonde você menos supôs)

O que era isso que ele sentia? Não conseguia mais ser o mesmo na presença dela... Não conseguia mais discutir com ela! Era só chegar perto dela que as pernas bambeavam e ele começava a gaguejar... 

_you're gettin' it all over me ex-er-ated_

(você está conseguindo tudo de mim me emocionando)

Ele só pensava nela, dia e noite... Não agüentava mais... Resolveu desabafar com seu melhor amigo:

- Eu não paro de pensar nela... Eu acho... eu acho... quetogostandodamione!

- Então você tem que falar isso pra ela! – Harry encorajou.

_my, my baby blue i've been thinking 'bout u_

_(minha, minha garotinha triste eu tenho pensado tanto em você)_

Mas ela andava tão estranha... tão chateada... Será que alguém estava lhe aborrecendo? Ah, mas ele não podia deixar, ele era o único que podia chateá-la!

_my, my baby blue you're so jaded and i'm the one that jaded u_

(minha, minha garotinha triste você está tão chateada e eu sou o único que pode te chatear)

Sentimentos se confundiam dentro dele: amor e ódio, talvez. Isso o angustiava... Ela sempre fora aquela garota chata, que o irritava, que ele chegou a odiar. Mas agora ele a amava, ou será que sempre a amou? 

__

hey jaded in all its misery it will always b what i loved and hated

(ei, chateada no meio de toda essa angústia você será sempre quem eu amei e odiei)

Finalmente ele tomou coragem; ia convidá-la para um passeio no lago e contar tudo. Mas, será que ia dar certo? Milhares de coisas poderiam atrapalhá-los e, talvez, a única coisa que poderia acontecer seria ele se ferir ainda mais...

_and maybe take a ride to the other side we're thinkin' of we'll slip into the velvet glove and be jaded_

(e talvez você dê um passeio até o outro lado nós estaremos pensando nisso tudo então nós tropeçaremos numa luva de veludo e nos chatearemos)

- Eu já te disse, Rony, você não pode continuar assim! Conte tudo para ela! – Harry tentou ajudar o amigo.

- Eu sei, mas... e se ela disser "não"? Eu tenho medo da reação dela...

_my, my baby blue i've been thinking 'bout u my, my baby blue i'm so jaded and baby i'm afraid of u_

(minha, minha garotinha triste eu tenho pensado tanto em você minha, minha garotinha triste eu estou tão chateado e querida, eu tenho medo de você)

Finalmente ele tomou coragem; já não importava mais seus medos, suas angústias... Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era dizer o que sentia... Então, num entardecer de fim de primavera, ele disse tudo para ela:

- Eu amo você, Mione, preciso de você! 

- Mas... Rony... eu... – ela começou a dizer, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não complique as coisas, eu fiz de tudo para parar esse sentimento, mas entendi que é impossível... Você é muito importante para mim e eu preciso de você!

_you're thinking so complicated i've had it all up to here but it's so overrated luv and hated it wouldn't trade it luv me jaded_

(você acha tão complicado e eu tenho feito de tudo para chegar até aqui mas é tão importante amá-la e odiá-la não poderia trocá-la me ame mesmo chateada)

- Por favor, Mione... Não diga não... Não finja que nada está acontecendo... Não finja que você não vê... Diga que não é isso que você prefere sentir... que você não quer amar... que não quer me amar... Por favor... 

Lágrimas desciam dos olhos de ambos, lentamente, enquanto a brisa roçava as faces molhadas pelas lágrimas...

_hey jaded there ain't no baby please when i'm shootin' the breeze with her when everything u c is a blur and a ex-ta-ceez what u prefer_

(ei, chateada não diga não, querida, por favor quando eu sinto a brisa junto de você quando tudo que você vê está encoberto pela névoa essa é a emoção que você prefere sentir)

- Eu também te amo, Rony... – ela disse, entre lágrimas. – Mas eu não tinha coragem de lhe falar, eu tinha medo... Por isso eu andava tão chateada...

Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi sorrir. Aproximaram as faces e tocaram os lábios no beijo tão esperado... No final, ele foi mesmo o único que pôde chateá-la...

_my, my baby blue i've been talking 'bout u my, my baby blue yeah, i've been thinkin' 'bout u my, my baby blue yeah you're so jaded jaded you're so jaded and i'm the one who jaded u_

(minha, minha garotinha triste eu tenho falado tanto de você minha, minha garotinha triste sim, eu tenho pensado tanto em você minha, minha garotinha triste sim, você está tão chateada chateada você está tão chateada e eu sou o único que pode te chatear)


End file.
